


The Plan

by Lillil40



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Secret santa femslash, enjoy babes, lena is pregnant and it’s fab, telling pregnancy, theyre both soft as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillil40/pseuds/Lillil40
Summary: Lena is pregnant.Pregnant with a baby she’s sharing with the love of her life.Lena is pregnant and she has to figure out a way to tell her.Alex that is.





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellieroxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellieroxx/gifts).



> Hey Ellie babe I’m sooooo sorry for how bad this is but i was rushed and on holiday and lord knows how bad I am at writing and I knowwwww it’s not 1000 words but I couldn’t figure it out. ily

She’s pregnant.  
She’s pregnant, it worked.  
She’s pregnant and has to tell alex.  
Alex the same person who she married, Alex the woman he’s in love with, Alex the woman she’s going to have a kid with. Their kid. 

Lena wasn’t exactly sure how to broach the subject, sure Alex and her had obviously had the conversation and decided to do invro but telling her well that is something else. Her mind worked with possibilities to tell her wife of the pregnancy something that would be equally cute but not too flashy the elder Danvers always did hate that. So she recruited someone who knew her wife best. 

“Kara, i need your help” the once Luthor sat on her sister in laws couch wringing her hands.  
“You better not be divorcing my sister Lena”  
“ Oh my goodness, no, no , no,” the Luthor repeated as a mantra , “ Lord no I am, well um- you see- i-“  
“Lena it’s okay just tell me.” the raven haired beauty stopped at the calming voice staring at the younger Danvers sister.  
“I’m pregnant.” her voice uncharacteristically soft. the blonde woman screeched. they started planning straight away.

It was simple, first she had to get rid of her wife hard as that may be it was necessary therefore she scheduled a much needed danvers sister night for the two women. 

“Babe you know I love Kara i really do but I haven’t seen you for more than 20 minutes over the last week and I miss you” Lena knew this already and it pained her to send the women away however necessary.  
“Baby I know but your sister is bound to get jealous and you haven’t spent time with her bar on the field.”  
“But I haven’t seen you at all and i wanna do something with you.” her wife slipped her hands over the raven haired women kissing her softly on the lips.  
“Sweetie leave please. There will be plenty of that later.” kissing her back softly she pushed her wife towards the door. “Bye i love you.”  
“I love you too.” 

She got started on making the apple pie, Alex’s favourite especially the homemade, it would be ready by the time the women would get kicked out of Kara’s once the hero stated a fake emergency. 

A “honey i’m home” rang from the front door which quickly opened and closed presenting her wife.  
“The kitchen baby.” Lena wrung her hands are themselves twisting and pulling at fingers.  
“Oh babe, what’s all this?” Alex peered around the kitchen table examining the food that was littered around the table.  
“Oh- Well - Alright maybe you should sit?”  
“Is everything alright?” Her wife sat down worried. Unable to take it Lena handed over a thin box similar to one of a necklace.  
“Open it.” She blurted. 

So she did and she stared, mouth gaping, eyes wide and shoulders tense.  
“Really?” Her voice broke as she said it looking at her wife it only took a quick head nod before she pounced and tackled said wife.  
“We’re gonna have a baby!” Alexscreamed as she engulfed her wife in a breathless hug. Slowing down she looked at the women she was utterly in love with seemingly just realising the tears coming out of her eyes.  
“I love you.” She whispered wiping the fallen tears of her cheeks. “You’re going to be a great mother.” She kisses her cheek “ The best.”She kissed the other “I’m so lucky to have you.” Finally kissing her wife’s lips. 

“So are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rip


End file.
